


Origins

by ALICE (Avistella)



Series: Phantasmagoria [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/ALICE
Series: Phantasmagoria [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609093
Kudos: 1





	Origins

Letitia was a woman to be pitied, though she never asked for it, and she never received it. For a while, she went through her tiring and depressing days without incident, going through the same motions and watching the same scenes play out before her without thought and without feeling. She didn't know for how long she lived her life like that, but one day, she was acknowledged.

Was it a god that took pity on her, or was it some malicious higher being who decided to play with her on a whim? Letitia had been extended an invitation, calling upon her to the world of Somnium. It was a strange place with no concept of time or reason that no mortal should have been able to step foot in, but Letitia, by some stroke of luck; fate; or even perhaps whimsy, had been graciously given that right.

"Why me?" She had asked. Despite the curious nature of her question, her tone was flat and indifferent. Whether she got an answer or not, she didn't particularly care, but she still felt it an appropriate thing to ask anyways. It's what any other person would ask in such a situation, right?

**[ Even if We explained it to you, you would not understand. You mortals possess such limited and primitive knowledge of the world you know, there is no way you would be satisfied with whatever response we provide. ]**

Letitia shrugged her shoulders. She had no argument against that point. If this Being truly was a god or otherwise had the capabilities of one in whatever sense of the word, then Letitia saw no reason to pursue her question any further. She remained quiet and waited for the Being to continue speaking.

**[ Choose. ]**

"Choose what?"

**[ Choose whether to become Our Eyes or to go back to your mortal days. ]**

Letitia pressed her lips together in a firm line. There was a time in which, if given the choice, Letitia would abandon her life as it were and go for something else, but now that the opportunity was laid before her so openly like this, she hesitated. "What does it mean to be Your Eyes?" It was best to get an understanding of the whole thing before making any possible life-changing decisions.

**[ We are bound and trapped to this space. We wish to see the worlds beyond Our own, and so we call upon whomever we see fit to become Our Eyes and see the world outside through their own. ]**

"So I'm not the first person to be here, then." 

**[ Nor will you be the last. We are immemorial, and We are infinite. As such, We will always seek more and more Eyes as the flow of time stretches forever onwards. ]**

That definitely lightened the burden on the woman's shoulders. If she was the first and only one, or if she was the last one, then that would have put more pressure on her. Knowing that she wasn't alone in experiencing this strange phenomenon was a relief. She hummed in acknowledgement, seemingly satisfied with that response, but she still could not make her decision yet.

"So, what? I just continue my life as is, and You'll be able to see the things I see? I don't like the idea of my privacy being intruded upon, and I don't see how any of this would benefit me."

**[ We see the worlds and all they encompass simply by your existence in them. We have no interest in watching your everyday life in them. By becoming Our Eyes, you will be gifted with a portion of Our being. ]**

"Meaning what, exactly?"

**[ A small fraction of our power will reside within you, but for a mortal such as yourself, it is more than enough. You will be granted abilities that transcend that of mere children of man. ]**

Letitia furrowed her brows, a bit confused by the vague explanation. "In other words, I'd be able to use stuff like magic?"

**[ If that is how you wish to interpret it. ]**

"Then, can I use that magic to change how I look? To change how I am? You said that there are 'other worlds'. Would I be able to go to those worlds and live there?"

**[ That depends solely on your own capabilities, but it is possible. What will you choose? Will you accept, or will you refuse? ]**

Letitia... did not hesitate. She didn't need to think about her response. After all, even before the idea of being able to wield magic was presented to her, she had already made her choice. She was already looking for a way and place to die anyways. It just so happened that this enticing offer came up and provided additional benefits to what she was already seeking.

Without wavering, Letitia spoke, "I accept."

**[ Then let the Contract be formed. We will take your name as proof of this Contract. As such, you will need a new name as Our Eyes. You may choose the same name as before, or may choose a new one entirely. What will it be? ]**

"...Tia. From now on, my name will be Tia."

**[ ...It is done. ]**

The moment those final words were spoken, the world around Tia begun to crumble. There was no longer anything to maintain her footing, and she plunged straight down to the dark abyss. There was no fear in her eyes, however. She knew that this sensation of falling will most probably remain with her forever henceforth, but it didn't matter. She welcomed it with open arms, because with this, the Letitia of "this world" will cease to exist.

_Rest in peace, "me"... You are no longer bound to this earth. You are finally free. May you find the peace and comfort you sought for in that world of dreams._

_...And happy birthday, "me"... there is so much to do in life, so let's appreciate it to the fullest._


End file.
